Eyes Still on Me?
by Yuna4
Summary: One year after the SeeD Inaugaration Ball.


Prelude  
  
Squall and his companions are trying to get their lives back to normal as much as possible   
after they defeated Ultimecia. Everyone is currently attending classes at Balamb Garden. Rinoa has   
started classes in hopes of someday becoming a SeeD or an instructor. Squall has been given the title   
Headmaster after Cid stepped down to move back to the orphanage with Edea, they are currently in the process   
of fixing it back up. Quistis has regained back her title as "instructor" since Squall has become   
headmaster. Zell and Irvine have been eating all the hotdogs. Selphie has been trying to reestablish   
the Festival committee.  
  
  
a n d t h e s t o r y b e g i n s  
  
  
THUMP! Squall awoke early that morning in his bedroom, the one he has by his office, to Rinoa pouncing on him   
shouting "Come on Squall, today's the big day!" He was fearing this day. Something inside of him told him that   
he should go back to sleep. "Come on sweetie, get up! Tonight's the SeeD Inaugaration Ball!" He did not need to   
be reminded that it was that day already. He layed there, his eyes closed, remembering this very day one year ago..   
that was when he met and fell in love with Rinoa. But it seemed to him like he's know her for so much longer.  
  
He snapped out of his trance when he felt Rinoa's soft kiss on his lips. He opened his eyes and she was hovered   
over him, smiling. He knew that today was the perfect day. But he had butterflies in his stomach. He sat up in bed and   
drew his lips to Rinoa's, gently caressing her hair. "I love you." was all that he said to her that morning. She left   
shortly after the kiss to go to her dormitory and change. Squall took a shower and changed into his SeeD Headmaster uniform.   
  
He sat on the edge of his bed, opened up the drawer on his nightstand, and pulled out a small jewelry ring case. He opened   
it up and stared at the huge diamond inside. "Today will be the day. She will know how I truly feel about her."  
  
***************************************  
  
After taking a shower and putting on her SeeD cadet uniform, Rinoa rushed to Selphie's dorm and excitedly pounded on the door.   
Selphie was still in bed, she spent the previous night working on decorations until 5 in the morning. She tiredly pulled herself out   
of bed, stretched, and opened the door, half-awake. Then she was fully awakened to Rinoa putting her hands on Selphie's shoulders and shaking   
her. "Whoa, why are you so hyped up?" Selphie was confused to see Rinoa like this. "Guess what I found in Squall's room this morning!" Selphie   
didn't have the slightest clue. "Silly! I found a diamond ring in his nightstand drawer! A big one too!" Selphie flipped out... "Oh my god! He's   
going to ask you to marry him!!!!! Tee-hee!"  
  
The girls sat down on Selphie's bed to discuss what Rinoa will say and how she will react, after all, the proposal is supposed to be a   
surprise.  
  
Selphie: So are you going to say yes to Squall?  
  
Rinoa: Of course I'm going to, why wouldn't I?  
  
Selphie: Well, because marriage is a big step... you've only known him for a year now. I mean, what if the   
marriage doesn't work out the way you want it to? And are you sure you can committ to him? He seems like   
the neglectful type.  
  
Rinoa: Oh don't put it that way. Squall's great. He can be a bum sometimes.. but that's why I have my best friend! *hugs*  
  
Selphie: *hugs back* Aww, you're too kind, tee-hee!  
  
Rinoa: I'm going to let you take your shower now, I've got to think about what I'm going to say.  
  
Selphie: Alright, have fun! *shows her out the door* Wow, Squall and Rinoa, married? That's going to be weird...   
I wonder if Irvy will ever ask me to marry him.... Hmm... no use thinking about that right now, I've got to get   
working, tee-hee!  
  
********************************  
  
As Squall was approaching the ballroom to see how decorations were coming along, he heard someone call out his name.   
He stopped and turned around and saw Zell standing there with three hot dogs. "Want one?" "No." "Okay then, more for me." and   
Zell chowed all the hot dogs in a single minute, maybe even less.. Squall was too in awe to see that kid eat so fast.. but then   
again... "How's it going Squall?" .... no response. "Okay.. maybe I'll just leave you alone." And with that, Zell ran back to the   
cafeteria to get more hot dogs.  
  
Squall then continued on his way to the ballroom, after all, the ball would start in only 4 more hours.. He had already spent most   
of his day doing paperwork. He patted the almost unnoticable bulge of his hidden jacket pocket, feeling the ring case was still there.   
As he walked through the doors, a banner fell down on him.. forcing him to lose focus. "Sorry!" He looked to see Selphie climbing down   
a ladder. "Squall, I'm so sorry, I lost my grip!" He just shrugged her off. She stared into his blank eyes, searching for some sort of response   
but found nothing. "You know Squall, today is a BIG day! One year ago today you met Rinoa and fell in love with her... any special plans?" Again,   
no response. "Fine, you don't have to be that way y'know!" And she grabbed the end of the banner and started climbing up the ladder once again,   
pulling the banner off of Squall.  
  
He then saw Quistis in her normal street clothes over by the table where the food will be, putting some confetti onto the table and   
arranging the decor the way that she wanted it to be. He approached her.  
  
Squall: Hello Quisty, how are things going?  
  
Quistis: *jumps and turns around* Oh my gosh Squall, you startled me!  
  
Squall: I'm sorry, I didn't...... *cut off by Quisty*  
  
Quistis: No no, it's okay.. I just wasn't expecting it is all. Is something wrong?  
  
Squall: Nothing's wrong... today is just a big day.. an important day that will forever change my life   
and the lives of those close to me.  
  
Quistis: Oh? And exactly what is going to happen that is so big?  
  
Squall: You'll find out soon enough. *interrupted*  
  
"YO SQUALL, COME HERE!"  
  
Squall: Please excuse me Quisty..  
  
Quistis: Sure.  
  
  
He walked over to Irvine, who was rested against the wall, in the shadows. "I need your help." Squall was confused.   
Irvine usually never asked for help. Squall just stood there. "Okay look, see, I know I'm going out with Selphie 'n all...   
but to tell you the truth, she's getting boring. I've been crushin' on this other girl... but she has a boyfriend too... do you   
think that I should go for it with her.. or no?" Again, Squall just stood there.. but after a few minutes, he shook his head. "I   
think that you should stick with what you've got. Selphie is a great person, and you should never let her go." That was not the response   
Irvine wanted from Squall, apparantly, because he became really frustrated and stormed out of the ballroom.  
  
Squall turned around to see all the people in the ballroom staring at him, wondering why Irvine became so   
frustrated and storming out the way he did. Squall shrugged and walked back to the table to help Quisty prepare   
the food, he wondered where Rinoa was....  
  
*********************************  
  
Finally, that evening came around. Squall danced with Rinoa a few times, and she smiled and pointed up to the   
sky for old time's sake. That made Squall even more nervous. He knew that he had to propose tonight, and he knew   
just how he was going to do it.  
  
Before the last dance, it is the headmaster's duty to present all the new SeeD's to the rest of the Garden that was   
attending the ball. This was after the current song, so Squall was up on the stage, very nervous. Not because of what   
he had to do for his job.. but for what he was going to do after the introducions....  
  
"And let me introduce you to the last new SeeD Member, Seifer Almasy! Seifer has really changed his life around this year,   
and now we are proud to present him as a SeeD!" The smirk on Seifer's face was unmistakable. Seifer took the placard that Squall   
presented to him, said his thank you's, and sat back down.  
  
"Now normally we would skip right to the last dance.. but there is something I must do first. And it involves a very special   
person to me.." Rinoa's heart jumped into her throat... "Quisty, will you please come up here?" Confused and bewildered, Quisty   
made her way to the stage and stood next to Squall on the stage, facing him. He reached at the bulge in his pocket, pulling out the   
ring case and slowly dropped to one knee. He opened up the ring case. He gently held the case in the palm of his right hand, and took   
Quisty's left hand gently into his right. He stared up and her confused, excited, beautiful eyes and opened his mouth with the words...  
"Quisty, I have known you for a very long time. Though I didn't know my feelings for you until last year, I have always loved you.   
Will you marry me?"  
  
  
Rinoa and Selphie both fainted.  
  
  
  
  
  
###########################################################################  
This is just chapter 1, there will be more to come!  
Hope that you enjoyed the story so far!  
########################################################################### 


End file.
